


Dragon

by Kalloway



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: KH2-Era, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:33:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21985954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Riku fights a dragon! Kinda...
Relationships: Mickey Mouse/Riku (Kingdom Hearts)
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Dragon

**Author's Note:**

> No idea and a quick search found nothing. ^^;;
> 
> Well, pre-2015, at least, considering it's being archived from the website.

Riku really, really hated dragons, which had to be exactly why he was facing off against one, using his keyblade as a broadsword while struggling beneath the chainmail armor that the villagers had insisted he wear. Thankfully the dragon in question was more interested in what seemed to be an allergic reaction to the field of flowers they were standing in than munching on anyone.

Riku sighed. If he'd ever wanted to be a flashy, amazing hero, well, this was not the opportunity.

"Begone!" he yelled. It sounded pretty good, he thought. He hadn't been told to actually kill it, just drive it off.

The dragon looked at him, sneezed, and lumbered of in the other direction.

He figured it best if the townsfolk just planted lots and lots of flowers if they didn't want to see the dragon again.

And he really wanted to get the chainmail off.

Back at the Inn, there was a bit of a kerfluffle when he returned and a thorough (but not that thorough) inspection of his limbs to ensure they were all still attached.

Riku didn't dare tell them yet that the dragon had allergies.

He began tossing the armor off the second he was back in the room, ignoring his traveling partner who seemed busy copying blocks of text from an old, borrowed book that had been part of the trade for the dragon-banishing.

"How was that dragon?" the king asked, finally looking over once Riku had stripped down to just the long underwear that one apparently wore under chainmail armor.

"Next time you get the dragon, I get the book," Riku said. "Less boring."

He did notice that he was being watched. And it was woolen long underwear, which wasn't comfortable in the least.

"Bath?"

Riku nodded. Neither of them was going to mention it.

As he tugged downward at the remnants of his clothing, he rolled his eyes.

Like a dragon with allergies...

"Wash my back."


End file.
